


Who has hurt Harry Potter?!

by first grade writing (wunderseltsam)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clueless Draco, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kisses, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunderseltsam/pseuds/first%20grade%20writing
Summary: Who has hurt Harry Potter?!  Who dares to do that?!  Draco Malfoy investigates.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Who has hurt Harry Potter?!

"Pansy, has someone attacked Potter?"

Pansy's head whips up, "wha...". Looks over at Potter. She starts, blinks, but then smirks for some reason. "Draco, that does not come from a fight."

She won't explain what's going on, just as he won't admit he doesn't know what is going on. Now he's not talking to her at all, trying to imagine what might have happened. But really, how could anyone, after everything?

There's nothing for it, he has to actually talk to Potter. For some reason, he's excited about it.

* * *

He catches him after dinner, finally finding him free from all his admirers. Harry seems relieved about it until he notices Draco.

"Potter, have you been attacked?! Who would do that?!" Harry stops, opens his mouth, blinks. He says nothing for a few seconds, and then touches his neck, smiling. "Well, no."

"But you are clearly hurt!" Why must everyone be so difficult today? Harry is still smiling. "Not really, no."

"But what then!?" Draco huffs. Really, Harry has been attacked, nobody seems to care about it, other than whispering and smirking, and then he has to talk to Harry to find out.

Now Harry is smiling again. "I could show you."

"What?! I don't want to start fighting again!" He's tired of that, there was enough fighting for quite a while. He turns away, disappointed.

"Wait!", Harry almost shouts, grabbing his arm, then letting it fall down. "It's not at all about fighting." He falls silent for a moment, and then says, "I liked it actually, I really could show you."

"Ok." Draco doesn't know why he says it, but there it is.

"What, really?" Draco sighs, "well, if you like it so much." He shrugs, "I want to know."

Harry looks at him sceptically, but doesn't move away. "Okay... tell me to stop if you don't like it."

"Why would I?" "You'll see."

And then Harry moves in, suddenly much closer than Draco expected. He softly touches Draco's chin, and leans in. "Potter?!" And then he kisses his neck, again so softly, and it feels amazing. "Oh." The kiss gets bolder with that, Harry holds his shoulders and sucks on his skin slightly. "Ohh."

This is... nice? Draco doesn't know how long this shoulder-kiss has been going on, but then Harry _bites_ him. "Ouch! What are you doing?"

Harry looks at him sheepishly. "Sorry. Let me try again, I'll be more careful this time?" Draco shrugs, but after looking into his eyes nods and leans his head to the side.

It doesn't hurt this time, Harry can be careful apparently. He loses track of time again, and it does sting a bit, but he's distracted.

After Harry leans back, all Draco can say is, "oh."

Harry grins, shrugs. "Well, that's what it is. I guess I'll be going then." And he actually turns to leave.

This time, Draco grabs him. "What?! Of course you're not going! Who did that to you? I don't want..." He stops, not really knowing what to say. "I mean, I don't want..." He stops again, confused. "I..., don't do this again!"

Harry's face falls. "Oh, I'm sorry." And turns again to leave, shoulders drawn down now.

Draco grabs him again. "No, you mintleaf, don't let someone do this again! I want your kisses! I want them! Don't give them away!" Draco looks down, suddenly shy, even after all that happened that day.

"Er.. okay?" Harry blinks, confused, before breaking out that smile again. "See you later!", almost running off with it still on his face.

"What?", Draco stands there for a bit, dazed, touching his neck, before suddenly fleeing to his room, hiding his neck in his scarf, cheeks pink and desparately hoping no one sees him.

* * *

"Draco!!" Pansy cries out when he finally arrives at breakfast the next morning. It seems the eyes of the entire hall are on him. On his neck. He blushes. But he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're weird again. And clueless. And this is only the second thing I ever really finished. (ish)
> 
> Be nice, please.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
